Cooking Lessons
by Assarishita
Summary: When Tsuzuki makes him eat one of his 'delicious' cookies, Hisoka decides that it's enough. TsuzukixHisoka, shameless fluff. Be warned.


**A/N: **I was reading some HisokaxTsuzuki fics and I suddenly had the urge to write one. My brother was cooking and he can't cook so I had to help him. That kinda was my inspiration for this fic. So I hope you enjoy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shokan-division was unusually quiet that day. The lights were on, as were the computers and yet there was no one to be seen. All of this was due to the fact that a certain brown-haired Shinigami was having an attack of cooking-rage. Everything Tsuzuki baked looked good, but when you tasted it… Everyone who knew him had long since learned that the best thing to do when he was having one of his attacks was to hide, unless you wanted to try his cookies. One look at his puppy-eyes was enough to persuade anyone to try one, even Tatsumi. That's why everyone who'd ever had the joy of trying one of his cookies was hiding today.

Everyone except Hisoka. The poor boy knew his partner couldn't cook, but he'd never experienced one of Tsuzuki's cookie-parades, as his co-workers liked to call them. Watari had tried to warn him, but the boy had said he was overreacting and that he shouldn't be bothering him when he was trying to work. And because Watari didn't feel like being poisoned himself, he'd quickly given up.

Hisoka didn't look up from his paperwork when he heard someone enter the office. It wasn't unusual for Tsuzuki to be late. He didn't look up until his purple-eyed partner shoved a plate of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies under his nose.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled happily.

"Thank god you're here! I baked these delicious cookies and I wanted to share them with everyone, but they're not here. Do you want one?" the older Shinigami beamed.

'Don't look up. Don't look up,' Hisoka thought. He knew that if he would look at Tsuzuki now, he would be lost. No one could resist his puppy-eyes.

"No thanks, Tsuzuki," the younger Shinigami replied without looking up from his paperwork.

"Aaaw, Hisoka. So mean. Then I'll just have to persuade you…" the latter was being whispered into his left ear. Hisoka could feel his face heating up and looked up to glare at his partner. Wrong thing to do. He looked up, right into the begging eyes of his partner, and he gave in.

"Fine." Head still red as a tomato, he reached forward and took a cookie from the plate. It looked pretty normal, but he'd learned to be cautious with everything that Tsuzuki had made. Tsuzuki beamed at him and looked at him expectantly.

Sighing inwardly he took a little bite. At that moment he knew Watari had been right. Because hiding was no longer an option, he decided to settle for the next best option and spit it out.

"What the hell is this junk, Tsuzuki," he yelled angrily.

"You don't like it?" the brunette asked disappointed.

The disappointed look on Tsuzuki's face almost made Hisoka swallow his next words. But he didn't, because he knew that if he wasn't firm now he would be forced to eat the whole cookie.

"Let me put it this way: I'm already dead, you don't have to poison me anymore," Hisoka said bluntly. Tsuzuki's eyes instantly grew watery and tears were threatening to fall, but in a matter of second the look on his face changed from sad to his usual happy one. Hisoka didn't like it.

"Ne, Hisoka. Do you know how to make cookies?" Tsuzuki asked slowly. No, Hisoka didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, why?" The boy didn't think he wanted to know the answer. The wide smile on Tsuzuki's face only made his suspicion grow worse.

"Great, then can you teach me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's why later that evening Hisoka found himself behind the counter in his kitchen with the ingredients laying in front of him and an excited Tsuzuki opposite of him.

That afternoon they'd done the groceries together en Hisoka had figured why everything Tsuzuki cooked always tasted so awful. The man had wanted to buy every sweet thing he saw. It took his partner a lot of effort to convince him that they only had to buy what was on the list. Hisoka didn't feel like trying a combination of chocolate, syrup, ice cream and lollypops.

Tsuzuki looked at him expectantly, waiting for Hisoka's instructions. The green-eyed Shinigami sighed inwardly and wondered why he suddenly felt like a teacher explaining something to a five-year old toddler. One look at Tsuzuki's face answered his question.

"First you take the bowl," he started. Tsuzuki grabbed the bowl and turned his attention back to Hisoka.

"Now you put the flour, baking soda, salt, sugar, eggs, vanilla and the butter in the bowl and stir it with the mixer," he instructed. Tsuzuki did as he was told and everything went well, until he turned on the mixer. Cookie dough flew through and in a matter of seconds the whole kitchen, including Hisoka and Tsuzuki, was covered in cookie dough.

"Sorry Hisoka! I never use an electric mixer, I always mix by hand," Tsuzuki said. Why didn't this come as a surprise to the younger Shinigami? It did explain all the big chunks that always seemed to be in Tsuzuki's cookies.

Hisoka's face turned red when Tsuzuki leaned forward and licked the dough of his cheek.

"Hmmm, it does taste good, Hisoka!" he exclaimed happily. Hisoka had to resist the urge to smack him on the head.

'Idiot, why does he always does stuff like that?' he thought, cheeks still flaming red.

"Now you get the bits of chocolate, sprinkle them over the dough and mix everything with this spoon," Hisoka continued as if nothing had happened. Tsuzuki once again did as he was told, humming happily under his breath, and a few minutes later the cookies were in the oven.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat next to each other on the couch, neither of them knowing what to say.

Eventually it was Tsuzuki who spoke first. "We've been working together for a year now, ne Hisoka? You've come to my place a couple of times already and we slept in the same hotel room often, but I've never been to your apartment before. I just want to say thank you for inviting me and always caring for me. It makes me really happy."

Hisoka blushed and even the roots of his hair turned red, but he still shot a glance sideward at his partner. The purple-eyed Shinigami had a serious look on his face and a genuine smile graced his features. Hisoka stared at him breathlessly. It wasn't everyday that Tsuzuki had a serious look upon his face, instead of looking like a goofball. It was beautiful. Tsuzuki turned his head and smiled at him. Hisoka quickly averted his eyes. He could feel his face starting to heat up again.

"Idiot. Of course I would help you with cooking. I couldn't let you poison yourself," he snapped.

"Thank you," Tsuzuki smiled.

'ping'

"Aah, the cookies are done!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, happily wagging his tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka took a bite of the cookie and had to admit that he was relieved they had turned out well. Next to him Tsuzuki was enjoying the rest of the cookies, scattering crumbles all over the cushions of Hisoka's couch. Not that said boy cared a lot. He'd clean it up later; it was far too nice seeing Tsuzuki be so happy over a few cookies.

"They're good, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said gleefully.

"Hmm," Hisoka agreed.

"But I know something that tastes even better," the man continued. Hisoka looked up in surprise.

Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.


End file.
